


The Lucky Ones?

by tvshowfanatic123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically a The 100 and Hunger Games mashup, F/M, kind up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshowfanatic123/pseuds/tvshowfanatic123
Summary: What happens when The 100 meets The Hunger Games, kind of? Each year the ark sends down 24 of their juvenile delinquents to earth to fight to the death. They have to survive the environment, grounders, and more importantly each other. The victor that emerges is wiped clear of their criminal record. Who has what it takes?





	1. The 100th Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on another fanfiction site but I thought I might start it up again so I posted it on here. Let me know what you think! :)

Clarke:

Clarke wakes up on the cold, hard cot in her cell. She sits up and stretches, her thoughts still groggy. All around her are pictures of earth that she’s drawn after watching the Hunger Games on TV. That was when it hit her, today was the day. She tried not to get her hopes up but she couldn’t help it. After three years in a cell with limited human contact, this was her last chance. Today they would gather all of the prisoners and choose the 24 that would be sent down to earth to fight each other and granting the victor immunity for their crimes. 

Clarke desperately wanted her name to be called, she needed it. In just over a month she would turn 18 and her crimes would be reevaluated and if she was still found guilty then she would die. And no one had ever survived the reevaluation that she had known of, so the Hunger Games were her only real chance. It was cowardly of Jaha and the others to do this, Clarke thought as she got up and got dressed in preparation of the reaping. They weren’t brave enough to set foot on earth and face the grounders or the mountain men so they sent children instead to help reduce the number of criminals they were forced to keep alive until they became adults.

Clarke glanced at herself in the small mirror located in the corner of her cell. Her face was serious as she tried to push down the possibility of hope that had shoved its way into her thoughts. She was one of the over 300 prisoners and only 24 were chosen, her chances were slim. Taking a deep breath, Clarke gathered her hair into a ponytail, leaving a few strands to fall down around her face and then went to look out at the other prisoners. There was a lot more commotion than normal, everyone knew that today was the reaping. Clarke heard her name and strained her head to the right. 

“Hey Octavia,” Clarke said back loudly so that she could hear her over the unusual noise. Octavia filled the cell next to Clarke’s just under a year ago when she had been discovered as the Blake’s second child after Bellamy, which was against the law. The day after Octavia was imprisoned both of the girls saw Bellamy being dragged by officers and placed in his own cell farther down the hall. This was Bellamy’s last year as well and Clarke wondered if he was thinking the same things that she was. 

“So should I be nervous since this is my first reaping and all?” Octavia asked, trying to keep her voice light. Instead of replying, Clarke stretched her arm out of the corner of her cell and Octavia did the same. If they both stretched as far as they could their fingers would brush each other’s. It had become a comfort for both girls since they were only allowed visitors once a month, things got pretty lonely. Clarke thought a moment about Octavia as their fingers barely touched and prayed that they wouldn’t be sent to earth together, there was no way she could kill her. Octavia had become her friend and practically her family. Once her arm started to ache she pulled it back. 

“We’re going to be ok” Clarke said since she didn’t know what else to say. Clarke was thinking of her mother and she knew Octavia had to be thinking of her brother. Before she could say anything more the alarm started ringing and Clarke stepped back from the bars and raised her hands in the air. Then a voice came on over the speakers and everyone fell silent. 

“Welcome to the 100th reaping of the ark, please proceed in an orderly fashion out of your cells and into the common room. Any resistance will result in punishment on spot.” The message repeated as guards spread out amongst the prison cells, guns in hand. Clarke remembered back to last year’s reaping when a girl who had looked like she was in her early teens, had started running as soon as her room opened. The guards shot her in the back without hesitation. The memory of this gave Clarke the chills as she stepped outside her room and into the harsh light of the hallway. 

Clarke saw Octavia glance behind her as they lined up and gave her a weak smile. Clarke had a sickening feeling in her stomach as she stared at the back of Octavia’s head while they slowly started walking towards the common room, the place where the reaping would be held. 

Once in the large room, Clarke looked around. It was the same as it was the past 3 years, the walls and floor completely white with chairs lined neatly row after row and a stage at the front. On the back wall was a large TV and camera set up so those on the ark could watch the reaping. Clarke gasped as a guard pushed her forward and she regained her pace and continued following Octavia into the next row of chairs. The tension in the room was building as row after row was filled until all of the prisoners were seated. 

“Bellamy, Bell” Clarke heard Octavia whispering repeatedly. Bellamy, a row ahead and several chairs down, finally turned his head to the sound of his sisters voice. Clarke watched as they exchanged sad smiles. Octavia began to stand, as if to walk over to Bellamy, but Clarke grabbed her arm and pulled her down. She shook her head in a warning at both Octavia and Bellamy. She received an understanding nod from Octavia and a harsh scowl from her brother. 

“Welcome,” chancellor Jaha announced, clearing his throat. “Welcome to the 100th reaping of the ark. Today 24 lucky individuals will be chosen for a second chance.” Clarke inwardly rolled her eyes as he continued his speech, only really paying attention when Jaha started drawing names out of the large bowl on the stage. As he began reading names out loud, Clarke wondered if it was actually random or if they pre-picked the contestants ahead of time, to make a good show. Clarke heard a couple names she recognized, Finn, John and Jasper. 

Jaha picked up a glass of water and took a sip before continuing, “number 12, Octavia Blake.” Clarke froze, glancing over at her friend. To Clarke’s surprise, she stood up holding her head high and with her shoulders back. She walked quickly to the front of the room and stood next to Finn. Clarke looked over at Bellamy, feeling even more nauseous. His eyes were trained forward, his shoulders tense and hunched. 

Jaha continued calling out names but the next one she recognized shocked her, “number 20, Bellamy Blake.” Clarke couldn’t help the gasp that escaped and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her surprise. That was when she decided that the games really were staged, they put the only 2 siblings together for a good show, that’s all Jaha wanted. Clarke forced tears down as they called out the last name, “number 24, Clarke Griffin.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy: 

Bellamy sat in a small room, barely big enough for 2 chairs and a table. This was where visitors were supposed to come to see their family and friends one last time before they were sent to the ground. Bellamy knew the only person that would have visited was sitting in her own room by herself somewhere on the ark. The shock of the reaping was starting to wear off and he felt the anger building up inside of him. It made everything in his body burn, his blood felt like it was boiling inside of him. The only thought that calmed him was saving Octavia, making her the victor. That was all he cared about now.

Bellamy was startled out of his thoughts as the door to the small room opened, revealing 2 guards dressed in all black and carrying heavy machine guns. “Follow us,” was all they said. Bellamy considered making a scene but he figured that wouldn’t do him much good if he wanted to make it to earth and protect his sister so he took a deep breath and started towards the guards. One stood in front of him and the other behind him, occasionally nudging the gun into his back as if to remind him not to make any sudden moves.

After a couple minutes Bellamy realized they were entering the medical area of the prison. He had been there once before, a couple months ago after he had punched the wall so hard he needed stitches. He started hearing screams as they got closer to the exam rooms and Bellamy stopped walking but continued again when the guard shoved him in the back. His breathing increased as they approached one of the rooms. The guard pounded heavily on the door and immediately it opened, a rather short lady with reddish hair smiled at the 3 outside. 

“Come on in,” she said rather cheerfully, making Bellamy’s anger surge even more. He hated that anyone was happy, he didn’t understand how it was possible. “Go ahead and change for me,” she nodded towards the pile of clothes on the table which consisted of black pants, a dark colored navy t-shirt and a black jacket. He snatched the clothes and stepped behind the curtain, still very conscious of the lady and the 2 guards waiting. Once he was done he pushed the curtain out of the way and glared at the woman.

“I see they fit very nicely” she smiled. Bellamy didn’t trust himself to say anything back so he just remained quiet. “Have a seat,” she motioned to the examination bed behind him. Reluctantly he sat down and waited for further instructions. The lady picked up a chart and started flipping through it. “Bellamy Blake, age 17” she read out loud. “18 in two weeks, looks like you barely made it.” 

“Lucky me” Bellamy mumbled under his breath just quiet enough that she didn’t hear him. 

“Alright, let’s get started,” she said as she flipped to the back of the chart. “After we finish talking I will insert your tracker which will let us know where you are at all times. But just as a reminder, the tracker is filled with poison. If you should step outside the 30 mile perimeter that the game makers have given the first time you will be shocked and the next time you pass over the boundaries the poison will kill you. I will also be securing a bracelet to your arm which picks up what you say and keeps track of your vitals. Any important announcements, such as the death of one of the 24 or where you need to go if you’re the victor, will be communicated to you via the bracelet. Cameras will also be following you around the majority of the time. If you try to damage them in anyway there will be serious consequences.” Bellamy remembered a kid 3 or 4 years ago that had caught the aerial camera and broken it. He was the next one to die in that game. 

“Lastly, when you get to earth you will also find a backpack with various supplies needed to survive but it may be best to make allies and share resources because some only contain food or only weapons. Any questions?” she asked. Bellamy shook his head. “Good, then if you would please pull up your shirt and lay on your stomach I will insert the tracking device.” Bellamy obeyed and as she was inserting the device he understood why he had heard screams earlier. The pain was intense, shooting up his back and through his arms. He gritted his teeth to avoid yelling out. 

“All done” she said, the cheery tone to her voice making Bellamy’s head ache or maybe it was the tracker. He sat up and pulled his shirt down, trying his hardest not to wince. “These 2 lovely gentlemen,” she nodded toward the guards, “will take you to your pod. Good luck.” Bellamy stood up, his body already starting to ache less. All he could feel on his back was a slight bump where the injection took place. 

“This way,” one of the guards motioned to the right with his gun. They walked for ten minutes all the way to the back of the ark, a place that Bellamy had never seen before. “Your pod is in this room,” he opened the door and looked in. 

“Wait,” Bellamy froze. “Don’t we all take the same dropship down to earth?” He felt panicked, how was he supposed to find his sister in 30 miles of land? 

“No, the chancellor is trying out something new this year. You will all be dropped within the perimeter at different locations.” 

Bellamy cursed in his head, his hands clenching into fists. “Get in,” they ordered. Bellamy climbed into the seat and buckled himself. One of the guards grabbed his arm. 

“What the hell,” Bellamy protested but the man had a firm grip. 

“Enjoy your trip,” the guard smiled at him as he inserted a needle directly into the middle of his forearm. It was only a matter of seconds before Bellamy felt his eyelids growing heavy. Find Octavia, was his last thought before his eyes closed.


	3. I'm Still Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bellamy and Clarke...phew! ;)

Clarke: 

 

Clarke gasped for breath and strained forward but the seat belt slammed her backwards. Her ears were ringing so loud it was almost unbearable. She covered them but nothing helped. After sitting still for a couple minutes the sound turned to a soft buzzing noise and her thoughts came flooding back. The games, her mother, Octavia, Bellamy, killing, death…. Clarke fought the urge to scream and instead unbuckled herself and started looking around her pod. She found the backpack near the entrance and quickly unzipped it. Inside was one full bottle of water, 2 granola bars, some sterile strips of cloth, tape and a knife. While it didn’t seem like much she figured it would have to do. Without wasting any more time, Clarke raised the lever and pushed the door off the pod with a grunt, flooding the small space with light. 

 

Clarke crawled out and staggered to her feet, for a moment she forgot about everything besides the sun and the trees and the fresh air. She stretched her arms out wide and leaned her head back, letting the warm sun beat down on her face. But her happiness was quick lived when she heard rustling in the trees not far away. She snapped her attention back to reality, grabbing the backpack and slowly heading off in the opposite direction of the noise. 

 

After walking 10 or 15 minutes, Clarke sat down in the grass and leaned her back against a tree. Her hands were shaking so she took a sip of water and tried to calm herself. She thought back to the conversation she had with her mother in the visitor’s room. “You need to find water, Clarke. Water and an ally you trust. 2 is better than 1, especially when others are hunting you…” Her mother’s advice repeated itself in circles in her head.

 

“Water and an ally” she whispered quietly and stood up, using the tree as support. She continued heading north when her bracelet made a soft beeping sound. She paused to look at it and it read 2 dead and 22 survivors. After reading this she pulled the knife out of her backpack, gripping the hilt tightly. She resumed walking but came to an abrupt stop again when she heard a loud banging noise. Clarke could tell it was coming from somewhere nearby so she creped forward, holding the knife out in front of her body as a defense. Eventually she came upon a small clearing of trees and found a pod identical to hers. She realized that the banging was coming from inside. Clarke debated helping to free the individual or continuing on, leaving the person helpless and defenseless. She knew she shouldn’t be weak, that if she wanted to survive she had to make the tough decisions. Whoever was in this pod obviously wasn’t very strong and probably wouldn’t make a very good ally. 

 

Despite her reservations, Clarke simply couldn’t imagine leaving the person to die or to be found by someone so she pulled the door off and jumped back, ready to use her weapon if she had too. A rather large male tumbled out of the front entrance and groaned. When he lifted his head, Clarke immediately recognized him even though his face was covered in blood. 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke moved forward and dropped down on her knees in front of him, setting her backpack and knife to the side. Bellamy started trying to stand and back away from Clarke but he stumbled again. “Bellamy, I’m Clarke,” she said softly, trying to the keep her voice low so as not to draw any more attention than they already had. Clarke tried to reassure Bellamy that she wasn’t going to hurt him but nothing seemed to help. She knew the obvious trauma to his head was causing him to be confused and disoriented, but she needed to stop the bleeding soon or he risked further damage. She racked her brain for something to say to convince him that she was not a threat. 

 

“Octavia,” Clarke said and it caused Bellamy to pause. “Octavia was in the cell next to mine. We’re friends and I wouldn’t want to hurt her so I won’t hurt you.” Clarke sighed with relief when she moved closer with the bandages and he didn’t protest. She inspected his head and found that the source of the bleeding was a rather small cut near his hairline. Thankfully it wasn’t very deep and Clarke hoped that applying pressure would be all it took to the stop the blood flow. What she was more concerned about was the obvious concussion that he had sustained during the landing. 

 

Bellamy was sitting upright now, leaning against the pod. “Can you hold the bandage in place?” she asked him and without a word his hand went up to his head. Clarke stood up, wiping the blood on her pants and swinging her backpack on her shoulders while putting the knife in her jacket pocket. Then she climbed into the dropship looking for Bellamy’s bag, eventually finding it. 

 

“Come on,” she stood in front of Bellamy, motioning for him to stand up. “We shouldn’t stay out in the open in case someone comes looking.” She took his arm and helped to steady him as he got on his feet. They walked for a few minutes until they were in a denser part of the woods. Clarke wanted to go further but Bellamy was still stumbling. 

 

“Alright let’s stop here for now,” Clarke said, dropping the backpacks to the ground. 

 

“I’m fine, we can keep going,” Bellamy replied, his voice low and rough. She made a mental note that he was stubborn, just like his sister. She ignored him and sat down in the grass. He continued to stand, glaring at her. Clarke groaned inwardly as she opened his black bag to find a couple knives bigger than her own and a blanket but unfortunately no food or water. She pulled out one of the weapons and offered it to him.

 

“Is that better?” she asked, feeling more nervous herself now but she had to trust that because she was friends with Octavia that she would be safe. But she also knew he wasn’t such a bad guy. Clarke had a few classes with him on the ark since they were the same age. It had been years ago and they had only talked a few times but he seemed kind and definitely not a threat.

 

Bellamy took a seat next to Clarke, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as he sat down. “How’s your head feeling?” she asked as she pulled out another clean piece of cloth to replace the blood soaked one he was still holding to his cut. 

 

He didn’t answer her, instead he asked his own question. “Why are you helping me? You could have just left me there.”

 

“You’re Octavia’s brother,” she responded. 

 

“It still doesn’t make sense. Only one person gets out of here alive, shouldn’t you be looking out for yourself?” 

 

Clarke thought about this for a moment before repeating what her mother had told her earlier, “two is better than one, more eyes, more ears, and more supplies.” 

 

“I guess you would be the ally type,” Bellamy said as if it was an insult. Clarke chose to ignore it, instead she said something that surprised even her. 

 

“I don’t want to be a monster. I was labeled as a criminal for over 3 years and then I was sent down here to die. But I’m still me, they’re not going to change that,” Clarke paused and cleared her throat. “Will I kill people in defense if I have to? Yes. Will I kill my friends injured brother? No. I won’t let them destroy who I am before I’m even dead.” 

 

They both sat silently after that, listening to the birds chirp and the wind blow through the trees. Clarke passed Bellamy the fresh cloth and the bottle of water. He took a few sips and handed it back to Clarke. It seemed so peaceful, Clarke wished it would stay like this but she knew they needed to find a water source before night hit and the light already seemed to be fading. She also knew they needed to start looking for Octavia before someone else got to her. 

 

Before she could say anything she heard a yell and a body burst out of the trees and lunged straight at Bellamy, shoving him against the ground. Without even thinking, Clarke reacted, plunging her knife straight into the attackers back.


	4. Strange Place

Bellamy: 

Bellamy thought about what Clarke had said while he tried to ignore the pounding in his head when out of nowhere he was slammed in the chest. The force of the impact took his breath away and for a minute he forgot about the throbbing pain in his head. For a brief second he met eyes with his attacker, his look of anger and hatred changed to surprise and he started choking. Bellamy took the opportunity to shove the boy off of him and jumped to his feet, ignoring the dizzy feeling he had. The boy lay convulsing on his back and blood started seeping out of his mouth. He continued to choke, gasping for breath as Bellamy looked around for Clarke. She was sitting several feet away holding a bloody knife in her hand. She was visibly shaking and her face was pale. Bellamy slowly walked over to her and took the blade out of her hands but she didn’t seem to notice. He then went back to the boy and knelt down beside him, inserting the knife into his neck. A few seconds later the body became still and both his and Clarke’s bracelets beeped to announce the death. 

 

Bellamy wiped the bloody knife on the grass and went back over to Clarke. Her hands were still shaking so he knelt down and reached out, placing his hand over hers. “Clarke,” he said, looking straight at her. “Thank you.” Her blue eyes found his and she nodded. Bellamy stayed like this until her shock finally started wearing off and she pulled herself away. Bellamy watched as she tried to wipe the dried blood off her hands and then stood up. 

 

“Your cut is bleeding again,” she remarked. Bellamy reached up and touched his face, surprised to see that his hand came back red. “Here” she handed him another strip of cloth. “Are you still feeling dizzy?” She asked. 

 

“A little but doing a lot better than earlier,” he replied honestly. 

 

“Good,” she said. “We need to find water before nightfall.” Bellamy agreed as he picked up a sharp piece of metal from the ground and showed it to Clarke. 

 

“Thankfully he missed,” Bellamy said, looking at the rusty weapon that the boy had tried to use when he attacked. He slipped it into his backpack as a reminder to be glad he was alive, even if it was for just a little longer. 

 

Bellamy and Clarke started walking, he stopped every few minutes to carve an “O” into the tree in hopes that if Octavia were to walk by she would know which direction they were headed. Bellamy was feeling nauseous and lightheaded but he wasn’t sure if it was because of his head or at the thought of hearing his bracelet beep and knowing his sister had died. He tried to push the thought down, picking up his pace to catch up with Clarke. 

 

They walked for several hours, late into the night. They had passed a couple pods but luckily nobody was around them. 3 more deaths occurred that night, leaving 18 still alive somewhere in the woods. Eventually Clarke suggested that they stop and Bellamy felt relieved. He was very tired but didn’t want to be the one to suggest they rest. 

 

Bellamy sat close to Clarke, their arms nearly touching. He had been hesitant of her at first, thinking that she would try and kill him at any moment or that he should do that same to her. But she had saved his life twice now and that meant something to Bellamy. He would never admit it, but it was nice to have company in a strange place. 

 

Bellamy felt Clarke nudge his arm and he turned his head to look at her. She handed him the bottle of water, which didn’t have much left so he only took a couple sips. “You know I think I’m more excited to find water tomorrow not so we can drink it but so you can wash all that blood off your face. You look a little scary,” she admitted.

 

Bellamy’s face broke into a grin at this and they both laughed, harder than either of them expected. Clarke clutched at her side as her breathing slowed, a smile still on her face. “I didn’t think I would ever laugh again,” she said. 

 

“Me either,” Bellamy replied, shaking his head.

 

“I’ll take first watch,” Clarke said and Bellamy didn’t argue. He grabbed his backpack to use as a pillow and before he even laid all the way down he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were surprisingly peaceful. Somehow both he Octavia and Clarke had won the Hunger Games. Octavia was smiling at him, Clarke was laughing. Then he felt someone tapping his arm. 

 

“Bellamy, wake up” he heard a voice repeat and finally he jerked awake, finding Clarke hunched over him. He quickly grabbed the knife that was by his head. 

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked loudly, suddenly alarmed, the peaceful dreams he had been having were long gone.

 

“Shhh, nothing. It’s just your turn to keep watch.” 

 

“Right, ok,” Bellamy sat up, glad that his head was feeling much clearer and not nearly as painful. 

 

“Wake me up when it starts to get light out.” 

 

Bellamy got to his feet and walked around to make sure he stayed awake. He was surprised at how cold the air had turned since he fell asleep earlier so he zipped up his jacket and rubbed his hands together. He wasn’t very used to being cold or hot because the ark always stayed at a constant temperature. The fact that his stomach was growling and his throat was dry also didn’t help matters much. 

 

Bellamy walked back over to Clarke to see if he could find where she put the water bottle and found her sound asleep but shivering. Bellamy thought it was almost cute the way she was curled up tightly in a ball, her arms tucked under her chin. He pulled the blanket out of his bag and draped it over her body and she immediately seemed to relax. At first he had wondered what he was ever going to do with a blanket but it looked like it would come in handy after all. He spent the rest of the night thinking about his sister and where she was right now and if she was ok. Maybe she had an ally, someone like Clarke watching out for her.

 

The sun started to rise but Bellamy didn’t want to wake Clarke, she looked so peaceful and he hadn’t heard any signs of movement so he let her sleep just a little longer. Besides, he was grateful for the time he had to look around. The pictures of earth in the books he had read didn’t compare at all. Bellamy thought about how mysterious and amazing the sun was as it started to shine through the trees. He stood in a patch of sunlight and breathed in the fresh air that smelled almost sweet, it was intoxicating. 

 

Bellamy figured that this moment wouldn’t last long and he soon found out that he was right. High pitched screaming echoed through the trees. He looked around and realized that he had ventured farther away from Clarke than he had meant to. Cursing, he pulled the knife out of his pocket and began running in the direction of the screams.


	5. Rain

Clarke

 

Clarke saw him, the boy she had stabbed in the back. His face was everywhere in her dreams. She saw the hot and sticky blood on her hands and she couldn’t get it off no matter how hard she scrubbed. She imagined his parents back home and could feel their hatred burning into her skin, leaving permanent scars. Screaming startled Clarke out of her nightmare, but she didn’t realize it was her own voice. She sat up and looked, everything around her was blurry. Her throat started to burn and she began clawing at her neck in an attempt to make it stop but it only made it worse. Then someone was grabbing at her arms, pulling them away from her face and neck and holding her down. This made Clarke panic even more and she started flailing uncontrollably. The screaming still echoed somewhere in the distance. Only when a hand clamped over her mouth did she fully snap out of her dream, the world starting to become steady and clear again around her. 

 

“Clarke, stop, stop,” the voice said, she turned her head and saw Bellamy’s face. Clarke nodded at Bellamy and he pulled his hand away. She gasped for breath, finally understanding that she was the one who had been screaming. Her fingernails were red and she felt her neck, which were covered in scratches but luckily nothing deep. As she was still trying to collect herself, Bellamy was already on his feet, stuffing all of their belongings in his bag. 

 

“Come on, we have to get away from here now,” Bellamy instructed. “You’ve drawn every living thing within a 5 mile radius.” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up rather roughly. As he started jogging into the woods, Clarke grabbed her backpack and followed him. She had to stop a few times to cough and find her breath, her throat still on fire. Just when she was beginning to see black spots forming in her vision, Bellamy slowed and Clarke collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Bellamy asked, trying to keep his voice low but anger boiled over anyways. Clarke glanced at his hands, they were clenched in fists and his expression showed how enraged he was. Clarke flinched as he got closer to her face. “What the hell was that?” he repeated. “Are you trying to get us killed?” 

 

“N-no, I-I,” Clarke stuttered, inching away from Bellamy. She swallowed but it didn’t help. Clarke wondered if he thought that she had done this on purpose. She cleared her throat and spoke with more confidence, her courage returning. “It was a nightmare, I didn’t realize I was the one screaming. I’m sorry.”

 

Clarke felt relief wash over her as Bellamy backed away. His face no longer looked angry as he sat down in front of her, using his t-shirt to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. “God, you scared me to death,” he muttered. 

 

Clarke didn’t reply, instead she pulled the water bottle out of her bag and they shared what was left. The cool liquid helped sooth her throat, at least for a little while. She also opened one of the granola bars, handing half of it to Bellamy. He took it, grunting as if to say thanks. They sat like this in silence, Clarke glancing occasionally at Bellamy as they rested. She was thankful that he understood, that he hadn’t let his anger get the best of him.

 

Clarke started to become alarmed as the breeze picked up and the sky began to darken, even though it was still early in the afternoon. “A storm?” Clarke asked, breaking the silence. She couldn’t help but notice the mix of excitement and fear in her own voice. 

 

“Mmmm-hmmm” Bellamy replied, helping Clarke to her feet. “Let’s look for some shelter.” 

 

Despite all that had happened since that morning, Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she felt the first raindrop on her arm. She thought about everything she had heard about rain, yet nothing seemed to compare. What she liked most about it was the smell. She breathed in, enjoying the fresh scent. As it started to come down harder, she tilted her head back and opened her mouth. Bellamy nudged her in the arm to encourage her to keep moving forward and reluctantly she did.

 

When they finally came upon a cave, the sky was completely dark and the rain was coming down rather harshly. Once they stepped inside, Clarke pushed her dripping blonde hair out of her eyes and shrugged off her jacket, which was now heavy with water. Even her shirt was soaked and clinging to her body. Clarke watched as Bellamy set their bottle outside the cave in hopes that it would collect some water by the time the rain stopped. When Bellamy turned around, she couldn’t help but notice how much better he looked with all the dried blood washed off his face and how his usual dark curls were plastered against his forehead.

 

“Well if there was one thing I wanted to do before I die, seeing rain would be it,” Clarke teased, trying to lighten the mood. Bellamy didn’t really seem to appreciate it and just glared back at her. “Look, I said I was sorry about earlier. I really didn’t mean for that to happen…” 

 

Bellamy cut her off, “I know, that’s not the problem.” 

 

“Then what is?” she wondered aloud. Before he had time to reply, Clarke found herself staring into the eyes of 2 people at the entrance of the cave and everyone froze. Clarke felt a chill go through her body as she recognized who was standing before her, Finn Collins and Raven Reyes. She had been friends with the both of them long before she was locked up on the Ark. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy slowly reaching for his knife.


	6. Princess

Bellamy: 

 

When the rain started to fall all Bellamy really wanted to do was lay down in the grass and just feel the water hit his face. He forced down a smile as he noticed Clarke leaning back her head with a big grin on her face. Still, Bellamy knew they couldn’t stay out here forever, that they needed to find shelter, remembering something he read on the Ark about how lightening and trees didn’t match, and there was plenty of both. He encouraged Clarke to keep moving and luckily a few minutes later they stumbled upon a cave. And for a brief moment he felt lucky, they would be hidden and could stay dry, perhaps even get a little sleep. But just like every moment of hope he experienced on earth so far, it was gone faster than it came. 

 

Bellamy was just about to reply to Clarke when out of nowhere two figures appeared at the entrance of the cave. He recognized them, Finn and Raven, but that didn’t mean that he trusted them. Bellamy reached for his knife, ready to attack if they moved closer. Just as he was about to pick up his weapon, he felt Clarke grab his arm. 

 

“Don’t,” she whispered to him. He ignored her, grabbing the knife and jumping to his feet. 

 

“Do not take another step,” Bellamy instructed. He scanned them up and down, noticing the way Raven seemed to be leaning on Finn for support before seeing the bloody rags around her right thigh and he hesitated. 

 

Finn raised one of his hands, the other helping to hold Raven up. “Please, we’re not going to do anything. We don’t even have any weapons.” Finn threw his bag to the ground as if to prove he wasn’t hiding anything. Bellamy watched as Clarke rushed forward and helped Raven inside the cave but he still stood, the knife outstretched in his hand. 

 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said and his attention flickered from Finn’s face to hers. “She’s injured and Finn knows my mom is a doctor. He’s not going to try anything right now, I promise.” Bellamy nodded, backing up and leaning against the back of the small cave, lowering the weapon but still keeping it in his hand. He listened to their conversation but continued to keep an eye on Finn, he didn’t like how he was looking at the blonde. 

 

“How did this happen,” Clarke asked, pulling the dirty bandages away from Raven’s leg and inspecting the damage. Bellamy noted how she observed the wound, as if she had done this a thousand times before. He knew she worked with her mother in the medical ward but he always thought she was just an assistant and she didn’t really know what she was doing, but maybe he was wrong.

 

“S-Somebody shot me with an arrow, w-we think it was a grounder,” she forced out through clenched teeth. 

 

“Ok, well the good news is that it doesn’t look infected. Do you have any water on you?” Clarke asked, and Finn pulled a bottle from their bag. She used a little of it to rinse out the wound and then wrapped Raven’s leg with the last few bandages from their bag. Bellamy watched as Clarke handed back the bottle to Finn and he swallowed, reminding him how thirsty he was. 

 

“No, keep the water, we have plenty,” Finn said. “We just came from a lake, it’s a couple miles northwest of here.” Clarke smiled, taking a couple big gulps before handing it to Bellamy. 

 

“No way, I’m not going to owe you anything,” Bellamy grumbled and he saw Clarke roll her eyes. 

 

“Really, we’re fine, we have another bottle in our bag. Besides, you used those bandages for Raven so we can call it even.” Finally with a little more prodding Bellamy caved and drank the water, feeling relief as it soothed his dry throat and helped ease his headache. 

 

“So do you think we can stay here tonight?” Raven asked and just as Bellamy was about to say no Clarke chimed in with a yes. Bellamy groaned inwardly, preparing himself for a long night ahead. He barely slept at all, only closing his eyes when it was Clarke’s turn to keep watch. And even then his sleep was restless and he kept jerking awake, expecting to find Finn killing him or Clarke. 

 

When the rain finally stopped and the early morning sun peaked through the entrance of their home for the night, Bellamy stood up quietly to make sure not to wake Raven or Finn. He knelt down next to Clarke, placing a hand over her mouth. Immediately her blue eyes shot open and she stared up at him, her body relaxing as she realized who it was. Slowly, he moved his hands away from her mouth. Clarke started to speak but Bellamy hushed her, nodding over at Raven and Finn. 

 

“I’m leaving, are you coming?” Bellamy barely whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible. She looked at him for several seconds, a puzzled expression on her face but she finally nodded. Bellamy tried to mask his feelings of relief as she stood up and exited the cave with him. He wondered if he was getting attached to her but he shoved that thought down, telling himself it was just because she was Octavia’s friend.

 

When they were far enough away from the where Raven and Finn were still sleeping, she confronted him. “Why did you want to leave them behind,” Clarke questioned. “They could have been allies.” Bellamy noticed the way her eyebrows shot up and the way her lips seemed to crease around the edges while she talked when she was annoyed.

 

“Whoa, princess,” he held up his hands in mock surrender, the nickname he chose making her even more irritated. “They wouldn’t make good allies, Raven is injured and I don’t think Finn has the guts to kill anything.” 

 

“Well good to know if I get injured you’ll just leave me to die in a cave somewhere,” she snapped. 

 

“Oh shut up,” Bellamy jokingly shoved her in the arm. “Besides, I didn’t like the way Finn was looking at you, as if you were food or something.” This made Clarke burst out laughing and Bellamy frowned. 

 

“I don’t get what’s so amusing.” 

 

“Sorry, it’s just we dated years ago, or at least that’s what we called it. We were only 12 or 13 at the time but he became pretty clingy,” she paused and Bellamy could see she was trying to decide how much to share. “Anyways, I’m glad to see he’s still with Raven and protecting her down here, she’s a sweet girl.” 

 

“He sure as hell wasn’t looking at Raven like he was looking at you,” Bellamy stated, forcing himself not to make eye contact with Clarke as they walked in the direction of the lake.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re so observant,” Clarke laughed, playfully shoving him back.

 

As they walked silently the rest of the way to the water, Bellamy finally admitted to himself that he was happy he had someone like Clarke around. Even though death was eminent, he was glad it didn’t have to feel like that every minute he was down here. 

 

“Finally,” Clarke exclaimed, slapping Bellamy on the arm in excitement. 

 

He held a finger up to his mouth, “we need to be quiet,” he reminded her. “If people found the main source of water in this area, they might be hanging around.” She nodded at him in agreement. 

 

They walked farther down past the main lake area and found that there was a rather large river attached to it. Bellamy motioned to Clarke to keep going, hoping to find an area of the stream that wasn’t so out in the open. Luckily the density of the trees started to increase and they finally settled on a spot they thought looked pretty hidden. After they drank as much water as they could possibly manage and filled up their bottle, Clarke exclaimed that she was going to go for a swim. 

 

“Enjoy that princess,” the nickname growing on him even more.

 

“What are you going to stare at me?” she asked half-jokingly and half-serious. Bellamy watched as she turned her back to him and started slipping off her jacket and then her shirt. 

 

“I’ll let you know if it’s anything I haven’t seen before,” he teased and he imagined that she rolled her eyes at him even if he couldn’t see her face. 

 

“Uh-huh sure,” she said, pulling off her pants but leaving her underwear on. “This is all you get.” She stepped into the water and it only came up to her waist so she ducked down and submerged her whole body. 

 

“Oh come on, it’s not likely I’ll see any other naked girls before I die. Don’t hold out on me,” he joked. She shook her head at him, water bouncing off her strands of wet hair. 

 

“Whatever,” she said and then pretended to ignore him as she finished cleaning up. Bellamy had to admit how good she looked and how he wouldn’t have minded jumping in the water with her, but he figured she wouldn’t have been as pleased. Besides, Bellamy couldn’t be distracted. He had to keep an eye out, making sure that no one stumbled upon them like Finn and Raven had. When Clarke was done, she used the blanket to dry off before getting dressed. 

 

“Ready to head out?” Clarke asked, wringing the water out of her long blonde hair again. 

 

“Yep, just let me top off the bottle.” He bent over the water, taking his eyes off of Clarke and his surroundings for barely a second when he heard her gasp and he jerked his head around to see what was wrong. 

 

“Don’t move,” a low voice threatened. His name was Dax, if he remembered correctly. “Or I slit her throat.”


End file.
